Coletânea de Songfics
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Coletâneas de One-shot depois de tanto tempo em Hiatus...Fic da vez:Yorokobi no Uta-GaaxHina
1. Ai no Matador

Yooo minna!!Tudo bem com vocês?Depois de muito tempo parada,resolvi escrever uma coletânea de songfics utilizando as músicas do NewS e outras bandas... me desculpem por tanto tempo de hiatus pessoal!

A song da vez é SasuHina com a Música "Ai no Matador" da banda NewS(perfaaa...Kei-chan,Ryo-chan,Massu,Shige e Yamapi amo todos eles!xD),foi feita justamente por causa de um desafio que os meus amigos propuseram para eu sair desse hiatus indefinido xD e foi mais para me insentivar a voltar a escrever. Espero que não esteja tão enferrujada assim e que esteja a altura de vocês,meus caros leitores.

Boa Leitura!!

_

* * *

_

**Ai no Matador**

A música estava alta e contagiante,Sasuke estava sentado próximo a pista de dança,enquanto mexia o copo de whisky ele observava toda aquela gente dançando,devido ao rítimo da música todos estavam bem próximos,dando a impressão de estarem se agarrando naquele momento.

Sasuke parou de analisar aquele salão ao perceber que a herdeira Hyuuga estava o observando enquanto conversava com as suas amigas. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e se perguntou o que elas estavam falando naquele mesmo instante.

O Uchiha observou a Hinata dos pés até a cabeça,e viu quão ela possuia um belo corpo,porém o escondia debaixo de grossos panos.__

_Akaku yureru chika no furoa ni_

_**No chão do subsolo que vai sacudindo vermelho**_

_Kasanari ubau yona koshitsuki de_

_**um movimento de cinturas entrelaçadas que parece nos roubar**_

_Dare demo yokatta wake janai_

_**Não é que pudesse ter sido com qualquer pessoa**_

_Ore wo mite nani wo kanjita?_

_**o que você sentiu ao olhar para mim?**_

-Teme,não precisa comer a Hinata com os olhos. -Naruto falou ao seu companheiro de time,e se sentou ao lado dele com um copo de vodka na mão.

-Eu não estou comendo ninguém com os olhos. -Sasuke retrucou e bebeu o resto de whisky que ainda havia no copo.

-Ahh larga dessa Sasuke,eu sei o que você está pensando em fazer em seguida. Quer levar ela pra cama.

-Não vou fazer isso dobe. -respondeu um Sasuke já começando a perder paciência com o seu dito melhor amigo.

-Não adianta negar teme. Posso apostar com você dez mil ienes que você tá doidinho pra ir até ela,tirar uma casquinha e levar ela pro primeiro motel que você encontrar e fazer o que quiser com ela. Aliás,eu aposto que você não vai conseguir nada além do que uma dança e...-Naruto viu o Sasuke estender a palma da mão dele. -O que foi teme?

-Quanto você vai pagar se eu conseguir ir além de uma dança?

Naruto olhou para o Sasuke com um olhar de interrogação.

-Como?

-Se eu conseguir dela mais do que uma dança você me paga vinte mil ienes,e se eu não conseguir nada,eu te pago cinquenta mil ienes. Aposta feita?-Sasuke sorriu desafiador,Naruto riu e apertou a mão do Uchiha.

-Aposta feita teme. É hoje que ganho cinquenta mil ienes!

-Isso é o que veremos.-Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e foi caminhando em direção á Hinata e suas amigas.

_Don't worry Don't worry Sonna yatsu janai_

_**Não se preocupe não se preocupe não sou desse tipo**_

_I'm lonely I'm lonely Hanasanai_

_**Eu estou sozinho eu estou sozinho não vou te largar**_

_Konya dake wa ai no matador_

_**Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor**_

_Oide yo Hikiyosete_

_**venha aqui, trazendo você pra perto**_

_Dakiau noni Koi nante iranai_

_**Não é preciso amar para fazer amor**_

_Ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai_

_**Agora quero "amar" só você.**_

-Hinata?Gostaria de dançar comigo?

Hinata olhou surpreendida ao ver quem havia convidado ela para dançar. Não que havia odiado de ser convidada para dançar com ele,mas se surpreendeu por ele ter vindo falar com ela por iniciativa própria dele,pois até aquele dia,Sasuke nunca vira falar com ela. Apesar de tudo,aceitou o convite dele com um singelo sorriso e pegou nas mãos fortes do Uchiha que lhes eram oferecidos.

A música tinha um rítimo calmo e lento,fazendo com que os dois dançassem próximos em passos lentos. Sasuke não desgrudava os seus olhos nos olhos de Hinata,e naquela altura,havia se esquecido da aposta feita com o Naruto.

-Você...Está linda Hinata.

Afirmou Sasuke e assustando a Hinata,afinal,o que ele queria com ela?Por que ele estava a elogiando?Hinata sabia que Sasuke não gostava de garotas como ela,tímidas,recatadas e que não tinham nenhuma esperiência no campo amoroso. Sabia da fama dele e também sabia que ele era desses que enjoavam rápido,e Hinata sabia que se ela estiver na lista de Sasuke,iria sair dessa muito machucada e magoada.

-Ah...Muito obrigada...-Hinata corara com essa afirmação,e pôs a olhar para o chão.

-Há algo de errado?-Sasuke levantara o olhar de Hinata com o seu dedo indicador e tornou a olhá-la novamente.

-N-não Sasuke-san...Não há nada de errado.

_Rizumu ni awase yureru kurokami_

_**Os cabelos negros balançam conforme o ritmo**_

_Kakiwake ubau atsui kissu mo_

_**Os beijos quentes que vou roubando aos poucos**_

_Dareka daku tabi wasureru no sa_

_**Toda vez que faço amor com alguém esqueço**_

_Aitsu nante mou motometenai_

_**Não desejo mais aquela pessoa**_

A música terminou,fazendo que os dois parassem de dançar,mas por algum motivo não conseguiam se afastar um do outro,como se eles fossem duas ímas de pólos opostos. E era a palavra perfeita para descrever os dois:opostos.

-S-sasuke-san...-Sasuke colocou o seu dedo indicador agora sobre os lábios da Hyuuga,deixando a mesma desconcertada.

-Shhh...Curta o momento Hinata.

Sasuke enterrou o seu rosto no pescoço dela,fazendo ambos sentir uma leve corrente elétrica circular nos seus corpos,ele sentiu o doce perfume da herdeira invadindo as narinas e causando torpor nele.

Hinata não sabia mais como se desvencilhar do homem mais cobiçado e mais galinha de Konoha,todos aqueles cortejos,aqueles elogios e o jeito dele a faziam se sentir diferente,e estava desejando muito mais que uma dança com ele. Por outro lado,ela sabia que se machucaria muito depois dessa "brincadeira".

_You take me Just let me Tanoshimeba ii_

_**Você me leva só me leva basta se divertir**_

_Don't leave me Don't leave me Hoshii daro_

_**Não me deixe não me deixe você quer isso né?**_

_Konya dake wa ai no matador_

_**Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor**_

_Odoru yo Fuku wo sutete_

_**vamos dançar, jogue fora suas roupas**_

_Dakiau no ni uso nante iranai_

_**Não é preciso mentir para fazer amor**_

_Ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai_

_**Agora quero "amar" só você.**_

Hinata afastou Sasuke de si. Olhou nos olhos negros dele tentando procurar algum traço zombeteiro nos olhos dele,porém o que encontrou foi determinação.

-Hinata,sei que deve estar desconfiado de mim,o que não é a toa,o que prova é a minha fama de...Enjoar fácil demais das mulheres,porém você é diferente,tá certo que te desejo demais nesse momento,sei que se eu der algum passo em falso,vou acabar por te ferindo e você nunca mais vai me deixar chegar perto de você,mas sinto que você é muito especial e não terei coragem de fazer o que eu fiz com as outras.

Hinata ouviu aquela "declaração" confusa de Sasuke muito surpresa. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Tá como você garante que eu sou diferente das outras que você simplesmente descartou?

Sasuke sorriu de lado. Havia uma chance de ter algo a mais que uma dança com aquela herdeira.

-Aqui está a minha garantia Hinata.

Ao terminar essa frase,pegou Hinata pela cintura,fazendo com que os corpos juntassem completamente,e uniu os seus lábios com os dela,iniciando um beijo calmo e doce,aonde ambos se derreteram nesse beijo.

_You take me Just let me Tanoshimeba ii_

_**Você me leva só me leva basta se divertir**_

_Don't leave me Don't leave me Kirai janai daro_

_**Não me deixe não me deixe você não esta odiando né?**_

_Konya dake wa ai no matador_

_**Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor**_

_Oide yo Hikiyosete_

_**venha aqui, trazendo você para perto**_

_Dakiau noni Koi nante iranai_

_**Não é preciso amar para fazer amor **_

_Kono itami iyashite_

_**Alivie essa dor**_

-Garantia aceita?

Foi o que Sasuke disse após se separarem,ofegantes. Aquele beijo foi de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Hinata sorriu,e uniu novamente os lábios nos dele. Já não pensava mais racionalmente,queria ir até o fim daquela história,mesmo sabendo que teria a possibilidade de sair muito machucada naquela história,e que talvez só seria apenas usada por ele.

"Droga. Perdi vinte mil ienes."

Naruto pensara após ver a agarração do Sasuke com a Hinata. Queria saber como e o que ele havia falado para conseguir convencer a Hinata para beijá-lo daquela forma.

_Konya dake wa ai no matador_

_Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor_

_Odoru yo Fuku wo sutete_

_**vamos dançar, jogue fora suas roupas**_

_Dakiau no ni uso nante iranai_

_**Não é preciso mentir para fazer amor**_

_Ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai_

_**Agora quero "amar" só você.**_

O final da história ficará por conta de vocês,porém uma dica:tudo terminou em roupas espalhadas no quarto do Sasuke,uma experiência bem...Prazerosa para ambos,depois passaram para fase de namoro,Naruto teve um prejuíso de mais de setenta mil ienes em todas as apostas perdidas com o Sasuke.

**Owari**

Bem,depois desse final xoxo aqui xP vou fechando a primeira edição de coleção de songfics,e queria que votassem em um desses casais aqui ou deixem sugestões tanto para o casal e tanto para as músicas!

SaixSakura

InoxShikamaru

NarutoxSakura

SakuraxSasori

HinataxNeji

OBS:a palavra amor que está entre aspas são num sentido ah...vocês entenderam xD

Até a próxima!


	2. Daite Senorita

Yooo minna!!Tudo bem com vocês?A inspiração veio á tona,me fazendo escrever rápido e postar rápido. O casal da vez é SasorixSakura com a música Daite Senorita do Yamashita Tomohisa(Yamapi).

Espero que gostem também dessa song!^^

Boa Leitura!!!

_

* * *

_

_**Daite Senorita**_

Sasori observava aquela cidade através da janela do metrô que estava vazio devido o horário. Ele estava machucado e estava com alguns hematomas no rosto. Passou a mão nelas dolorosamente. E se lembrou das palavras da Sakura.

"_Pare de enfrentá-lo por minha causa. Não quero que você se machuque,ou pior,morra."_

Sasori sinceramente pensou que a rosada estava tirando uma com a cara dele até ir falar com tal de Orochimaru para perdoar as dívidas que o pai dela havia deixado antes de falecer. E agora Sakura estava com sérios problemas financeiros e Sasori sabia que ela não conseguiria pagar imediatamente,porém os capangas do Orochimaru vinham insistentemente no apartamento da sua amada. Como era vizinho dela,ele podia escutar todas as ameaças,as súplicas da Sakura e depois deles irem,podia escutá-la chorando.

Cansado disso,Sasori tomou uma atitude,e o resultado foi desastroso.

_Kenkka no kizuato wo nagame anata wa iu_

_**Você diz ao ver os machucados da briga**_

_Aitsu to tsurumu nowa mou yamena to_

_**Pare de enfrentar aquele cara**_

_Wakatterutte onna nante_

_**Eu sei que mulher **_

_Otona butte gaki atsukai_

_**Dá uma de adulta e nos trata como criança**_

_Mou yame ni shite kurenaika_

_**Por favor não dá para parar?**_

-Sasori!-Sakura exclamou ao ver o ruivo todo machucado e cheio de hematomas na porta do seu apartamento. -Pedi tanto a você Sasori...Pedi tanto a você não ir até lá!

Sakura chorava ao mesmo tempo que brigava com o Akasuna,e o fez entrar em seu apartameto. Fez o ruivo se sentar no sofá e pegou um kit de primeiros socorros e começou a limpar os ferimentos e passar uma pomada.

-Olha Sakura,tentei fazer com que eles esquecessem da dívida do seu pai mas...Itai(dói)...

Sasori não teve tempo de terminar a frase devido a dor que sentira no momento em que Sakura passava uma pomada num dos machucados dele.

-Eu entendo que é chato para você,sendo o meu vizinho escutar cobranças e reclamações do Orochimaru e tal,mas não precisava fazer isso,você sabe que ele é da Yakuza e não vai perdoar as minhas dívidas que não é pouco.

Sakura falava e ao mesmo tempo tentava conter o choro. Não acreditava que o Akasuna teria feito aquela loucura por ela e apesar de tudo,estava feliz ao ver que alguém naquele mundo se preocupava com ela e queria defendê-la mesmo isso custando com a sua vida. A Haruno não pôde concluir os seus pensamentos pela súbito abraço que Sasori dera na rosada.

_Daite daite daite senorita_

_**Abrace abrace abrace senorita**_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide_

_**forte forte forte não me solte**_

_Kazatte kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oite yo_

_**Não se enfeite nem se exiba e venha ao meu lado**_

_Daite daite daite senorita_

_**Abrace abrace abrace senhorita**_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide_

_**forte forte forte não me solte**_

_Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai noyo_

_**Esses seus lábios são insistentes**_

-O que foi Sasori-kun?

A rosada perguntara,ficando muito sem graça pela ação do ruivo. Não esperava aquele gesto vindo do Akasuna.

-Faça o que quiser,mas não me solte por favor.

Sasori falara olhando fixamente nos olhos da rosada,fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente sem graça. Ela estva ficando surpreendida com as palavras e os gestos que o Sasori fazia apenas para ela. Sakura permitiu se aconchegar nos braços dele,até havia esquecido das pomadas,dos band-aids e qual loucura ele havia feito naquele dia. Apenas queria aproveitar o momento e esquecer momentaneamente dos seus problemas. Sasori fechou os olhos ao sentir o cheiro de cerejas da sua amada,se embriagando nessa fragrância. Necessitava ter ela sempre ao seu lado,sempre no seu campo de visão,não queria mais escutar os choros e as lamentações dela,queria sempre vê-la sorrindo despreocupadamente e principalmente,queria ver aqueles olhos esmeraldinos brilharem da forma mais intensa e vivaz,exatamente do mesmo jeito que o Sasori a viu pela primeira vez,quando estava trabalhando num ateliê,e Sakura havia entrado casualmente naquela loja. Ele não conseguia esquecer o quão radiante estava os olhos de Sakura.

_Mukashi no otoko to ore wo kasanetewa_

_**Juntando um homem de antigamente e eu**_

_Tameiki majiri de waratte miseru_

_**Vou mostrar risada misturada com suspiros**_

_Wakatterutte otoko nante_

_**Eu sei que quer dizer**_

_Shinjitenai to iitaindarou_

_**Que não confia em homem**_

_Mou raku ni shite akeru kara_

_**Vou te fazer se sentir aliviada**_

-Sakura. Eu te amo.

Sasori confessou,ainda de olhos fechados,não queria ver a reação dela,sabia mais ou menos o que viria a seguir,ele a conhecia muito bem e se a memória não lhe falhasse,ela iria rejeitá-lo naquele mesmo momento,sabia do histórico amoroso de Sakura e que naquele instante,ela estava completamente desiludida,fazendo ela criar muros para o amor e se isolando ainda mais e Sasori tinha a necessidade de confessar a ela isso que acabara de dizer. Não queria esconder mais nada dela.

Incrivelmente,Sakura não se desfez do abraço,o que ela fez foi apenas apertar mais o abraço,e logo sentiu a sua camiseta ficar úmidas pelas lágrimas de Sakura.

_Naite naite naite senorita_

_**Chore chore chore senhorita**_

_Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto_

_**Sempre nos meu nos meus nos meus braços **_

_Hitori de gaman shinaide soba ni oideyo_

_**Não fique aguentando sozinha e venha ao meu lado**_

_Nemure nemure nemure senorita_

_**Durma durma durma senhorita**_

_Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto_

_**Sempre nos meus nos meus nos meus braços**_

_Konya mo kitto yume no naka jirettainoyo_

_**Essa noite concerteza nos meus sonhos será insistente**_

Sasori,assustado,abriu os olhos,levantou o olhar de Sakura,e lágrimas escorriam pela face dela,ele enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos,e antes de retira-las,Sakura colocou as suas em cima das mãos dele,impedindo-o de retirar as mãos dele do seu rosto.

-Doushita(O que foi) Sakura?

-Só queria ter a sensação de ter as suas mãos em seu rosto. Por favor Sasori,não corra mais perigo por minha causa. Tenho a certeza que conseguirei pagar o que eu devo em breve,então...

-Sakura-Sasori a interrompera. -Sei o quanto deve. E o valor é muito alto. Você não conseguirá pagar em breve a não ser que ganhe na loteria.

-Tá que seja,mas só peço,por favor,não se meta mais com aquela gente. Você acabará morrendo.

-Não importa. Não importa Sakura. O que importa para mim é te ver feliz,protegida e sem preocupações,eu prometo que você terá tudo isso,nem que para conseguir tudo que eu prometo,perca a vida.

Aquelas palvras acertaram em cheio no coração de Sakura,não sentia a sensação de ser amada intensamente daquele modo há muito tempo.

_Daite daite daite senorita_

_**Abrace abrace abrace senhorita** _

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide_

_**Forte forte forte não me solte**_

_Kazatte kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oide yo_

_**Não se enfeite nem se exiba e venha ao meu lado**_

_Daite daite daite senorita_

_**Abrace abrace abrace senhorita**_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide_

_**Forte forte forte não me solte**_

_Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai noyo _

_**Esses seus lábios são insistentes**_

-Sasori,você se importa assim,tanto comigo?-Sasori apenas balançou a cabeça,afirmativamente. -Então me esqueça. Não perca o seu tempo precioso com uma pessoa que tem uma enorme dívida com a máfia. Você não será feliz.

-E nem você. -Retrucou Sasori. -Você não será feliz me afastando desse modo. Sei que tambem sente o mesmo por mim. E apenas serei feliz ao seu lado.

-Mas por quanto tempo?-Sakura retirou as mãos que estavam sob as mãos dele.

-Enquanto o Sol nascer,enquanto o mar existir,enquanto a eterninade permitir.

Sasori aproximou os rostos e finalizou o momento com um gesto tão esperado e tão desejado por ambos. Um beijo apaixonado e necessitados que Sakura podia jurar que podia ouvir alguns fogos de artifício estourando em sua mente,podia jurar que mesmo de olhos fechados,podia ver flores contemplando aquele momento. Apenas se separaram por falta de ar.

-Sasori...-Sakura sorrira,e ele podia ver o brilho radiante voltar nos olhos esmeraldinos dela. -Eu também te amo.

**.Owari.**

Yeeyy!!!Segunda song SasoxSaku que é a minha primeira sobre esse casal xP mas foi muito gostoso escrever usando os dois,apesar de que eles terem ficado pouco(muito) OCC...Espero que tenham gostado dessa também!^^

Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal!!! Amo todos que estão lendo,mesmo não mandando reviews e amo ainda mais o pessoal que mandou reviews....

Beijões gente!!!Qualquer sugestão para casais será aceita!

Até a próxima!!!E todo autor gosta de ler reviews,mesmo para ser xingado xD

Todo direitos autorais de Naruto para Masashi Kishimoto e os direitos autoras da música "Daite Senorita" para o Yamapi!!

Beijoooossss!!!


	3. Pumpkin

Yooo minna!!Espero que estejam passando muito bem!^^ Vim com outra song,dessa vez com a música Pumpkin do Massu e acho que essa song não fai dar tantas linhas como as outras. Mas vamos tentar!

Casal da Vez: NaruxSaku

Música: Pumpkin – Masuda Takahisa

Boa Leitura!!!

_

* * *

_

_**Pumpkin**_

Naruto era fascinado pelos olhos esmeraldas de Sakura,aliás era facinado por tudo,ele amava aquela garota que apenas sabia esnobá-lo e sempre que a via,sentia que os olhos dela sempre procuravam o do seu melhor amigo Sasuke,e nunca o dele. Isso o entristecia muito,e ao mesmo tempo,era o insentivo para ele continuar a tentar conquistar a simpatia dela,o sorriso dela e finalmente,o coração dela.

Não entendia o por que das garotas sempre esnobarem os meninos que juram e morrem de amores por elas,e o por que delas sempre gostarem dos caras mais populares da escola.

Naruto um dia pensou que conseguia fazer com que Sakura reparasse nele se ele se tornasse popular. Doce engano,mesmo depois de ter ralado muito para conseguir chegar até o "Hall" dos garotos populares da escola,Sakura continuava a procurar os olhos do Uchiha.

_Yo! What's for dinner tonight? I wanna pumpkin!_

_**Yo!O que tem para o jantar hoje?Eu quero abóboras!**_

_Oh yo babe! Oh, oh, alright, oh, here we go! _

_**Oh yo querida!Oh,oh,certo,oh,lá vamos nós!**_

_Yeah! Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_**Yeah!Oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_P U M P K I N, go girl, here we go!_

_**A B Ó B O R A,vá garota,lá vamos nós!**_

"_Como conseguirei atrair a atenção da Sakura-chan?Usar a tática do Sai?Fazer ela morrer de ciúmes ao ficar com outra garota na frente dela?Não. Muito arriscado,posso ficar sem nenhuma das duas no final. Ainda posso ser odiado pela Sakura-chan depois."_

Naruto torrava os seus neurônios em seu quarto enquanto olhava a foto da sua amada pelo celular. Ela sorria,e seus olhos esmeraldinos estavam radiantes. Linda. Na concepção de Naruto.

"_Ah não sei como,mas sei que vou conseguir." _Naruto sentiu a sua barriga roncar. _"O que será que a Tsunade-obaachan fez para mim pro jantar?"_ Ele pensara enquanto descia as escadas com a mão na barriga e mantendo sempre o celular ao seu lado.

Naruto abre a geladeira e se depara com tempura de abóboras e curry. Abriu um sorriso. Ultimamente estava começando a gostar de abóboras,devido a comparação que ele fez entre ela e Sakura.

_Good morning, c'mon honey_

_**Bom dia,venha querida**_

_Itsumo mezame toki itsumo chuu_

_**Sempre que eu me desperto,estou para te beijar**_

_Totemo hamatteru sono suhada ni furetai_

_**Eu quero tocar na sua pele da qual estou viciado**_

_Kimi ni fusawashii otoko ni naru tame ni_

_**Para me tornar um homem adequado para você**_

_Boku wa puru ni kintore do my best_

_**Estou treinando os meus músculos na piscina,fazendo o meu melhor**_

"_Ela é dura por fora,mas sei que por dentro são tão doces quanto essas abóboras."_ Pensava Naruto enquanto pegava os tempurás dentro do microondas e o seu hashi.

-Itadakimasu!

Naruto observou o relógio. Teria que comer rápido,só para tentar puxar papo com a rosada pelo msn,orkut,twitter,ou outro qualquer tipo de meio de comunicação via internet. Sabia que a rosada iria desligar na cara dele devido a insistência dele,isso se ela não trocou de número.

-Gochisousama!-Naruto se levantou rapidamente da cadeira lavou os pratos rapidamente,secou-os,guardou-os,escovou os dentes para finalmente ir ligar o seu computador.

"_Será que ela ficará on line hoje?"_

O único lugar do qual Sakura nunca ignorava ele era na internet,justamente porque Naruto nunca tinha coragem de ir falar com ela,e ele sempre jurava para si mesmo que puxaria papo com ela,mas nunca obteve sucesso. Não sabia por que,mas não conseguia falar com a Sakura justamente na internet.

Naruto sabia que aquilo de ficar obcecado por uma garota estava ficando ridículo,porém ela fora a primeira menina em que ele levou um fora e foi a primeira a querer namorar e até - quem sabe, - morrer.

_ding dong ding dong kurejii na baby_

_**ding dong ding dong Eu sou louco por você**_

_ding dong ding dong kanjin da baby_

_**Ding dong ding dong eu estou sentindo você, baby**_

_Kurakurashi chaun da_

_**Estou tonto por você**_

_Tasty you _

_**Saborear você**_

Alguns dias passaram,e Naruto ainda estava bolando planos em sua mente,tudo aquilo estava o deixando louco. Queria sentir logo a pele branca e macia(que ele julga que seja),queria saber como é abraçá-la e beijá-la. Queria tê-la todinha para ele,não queria dividir ela com mais ninguém.

Aquilo estava virando obcessão.

-Naruto.

Naruto sabia de quem era aquela voz,era completamente perfeita aos ouvidos dele. Instantâneamente virou-se para vê-la com um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

-Sim Sakura-chan!O que deseja?_"Será que ela quer namorar comigo?"_

-Seu cadarço está desamarrado.

Sakura terminou essa frase e passou por ele,desfazendo o sorriso dele imediatamente e amarrou o seu cadarço depois de sair do seu estado de choque.

"_Olha para o lado bom,talvez Sakura-chan estivesse preocupada comigo,pois poderia cair por causa desse cadarço."_

Naruto agradeceu mentalmente ao cadarço. Pronto,o dia estava cem porcento melhor do que os outros dias por Sakura ter vindo falar com ele por livre e espontânea vontade.

Mal sabia Naruto que tudo aquilo fora uma aposta.

_Chotto katai yo hontou wa amai yo_

_**Você é um pouco dura,mas na verdade doce**_

_Sonna toko kimi no miryouku nanda_

_**Esse ponto é o seu charme**_

_Motto hoshii yo tabechaitai yo_

_**Eu quero mais eu quero te comer**_

_Tokubetsu ni oishii kimi sa_

_**Você é especialmente deliciosa**_

Era dia da sua formatura do seu terceiro ano. Naruto estava radiante e elegante. Estava trajado devidamente com terno preto,camisa social branca,uma gravata vermelha e sapatos pretos. Estava sentado em seu lugar quando a viu passar em sua frente. A menina dos seus sonhos. Aquele dia era sua última chance para tentar algo com ela,pois sabia que além dele,Sai estava de olho nela. Teria que chegar antes dele.

-Sakura-chan...Você está linda...

Sakura se virou para o Naruto,e sorriu agradecida. Sakura usava um vestido tomara-que caia branco,seus cabelos presos em um alto coque os fios soltos estavam levemente ondulados e a maquiagem realçava a beleza dos olhos. Estava perfeita. Aos olhos de Naruto.

-Obrigada Naruto. Você também está bonito.

Pronto!Aquele elogio havia o levado para as alturas. Naruto havia ficado sem reação ao ver Sakura tão próxima do seu rosto. Estava tentando adivinhar o que viria em seguida. Mas Sakura tornou a arrumar a gravata do Naruto,quebrando todas as suas espectativas.

-A sua gravata estava torta Naruto. -Os dois puderam ouvir Ino chamando pela Sakura. -Bem,tenho que ir,a porquinha está me chamando.

Naruto e Sakura riram pelo apelido carinhoso da melhor amiga dela. Logo após Sakura foi em direção á Ino.

_Tasty you_

_**Saborear você**_

_Gyuu-te shitai yo kajitte mitai yo_

_**Eu quero abraçar você, eu quero morder você**_

_Shinderera janai kimi ga suki sa_

_**Eu te amo, porque você não é uma Cinderela**_

_Chotto katai yo hontou wa amai yo_

_**Você é um pouco dura, mas na realidade, doce**_

_Sonna toko kimi no miryouku nanda_

_**Esse ponto é seu charme**_

_Motto hoshii yo tabechaitai yo_

_**Preciso mais de você, eu quero comer você**_

_Boku dake no kawaii kabocha_

_**Você é toda minha, minha fofa abóbora**_

Naruto ficou observando a rosada se afastar dele,indo de encontro com a sua amiga. Suspirou,queria saber o que a Sakura estava pensando,pois até aquele dia ela nunca havia falado com ele daquele modo. Sentou-se num dos bancos e ficou olhando para as estrelas que estavam especialmente radiantes naquela noite,como se estivessem desejando ao Naruto boa-sorte.

-Naruto!

Naruto sorriu involuntariamente,gostava da voz dela pronunciando o seu nome,e olhou em direção á ela,que se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Fala Sakura-chan.

-Sabe o que eu estava pensando ultimamente?Ah,desculpa,você não tem bola de cristal para adivinhar isso né?Bem...Estava pensando em te dar uma chance.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. "_Ela o quê__?"_

_-_C-como,Sakura-chan?

Sakura ao em vez de responder a pergunta,apenas sorriu. Enlaçou os seus braços no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo. Que imediatamente fora correspondido. Naruto estava certo da sua suposição. Ela era dura por pora,porém,por dentro era completamente doce.

"**I've been waiting for tonight**

**You make me feel fever deep inside**

**Is you and me together...."**

Naruto no meio do beijo,estranhou o fato de seu despertador ter tocado naquele horário. Pegou o seu celular e o desligou depois de interromper o tão esperado beijo,e quando tornou a olhar no lugar que a Sakura estava,apenas viu o seu travesseiro do seu lado. Sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos em seu cabelo bagunçando-o mais.

Tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho.

**.Owari.**

Yaeeewwww...xD nessa song,resolvi ser malvada com o Naruto,apesar de ser adepta ao casal,não resisti e judiei um pouquinho dele...A música do despertador do Naruto é Out Of my Mind by:Lasgo a letra é bem legalzinha e ritmo também...Recomendo a todos.

Gostei muito de receber as reviews,e respondendo uma pergunta: AMO NewS...Não é mais um vício...NewS já invadiu a minha vida...xD particularmente adoro o Tegoshi(Ryo e Yamapi também...Aliás todos e não consigo escolher entre eles xD) e acho que a minha próxima song vai ser com uma dos solos dele,HEY!SAY JUMP ou com alguma do KAT-TUN(Amooo o Nakamaru xD)

**Agradecimentos aos:**

_**JackPi,Bruna-Hime,Niyama14,RafinhaStoker,ichimarutaatyyy e você,serzinho anônimo que lê e não manda reviews!**_

Agradeço a todos que leram e que me mandaram reviews,e a você ser anonimo que le e não comenta. Mas mesmo assim,não deixa de ser um leitor...

Qualquer erro de concordancia ou português,me perdoem.

Beijos á todos!!!

DeatH


	4. Ai nante

Yooo minna!!Como vão vocês?!^^ Espero que estejam aproveitando as férias e lendo bastante...Principalmente as minhas fanfics que são Maras(e muitas incompletas)!Tá,deixando de se achar um pouco,vamos ao Song da vez,dessa vez é a música Ai nante do solo do Tegoshi(gente...Como ele cantaaa....xD) e ela será meio down devido a letra da música...

Mas mesmo assim,espero que curtam!

Casal da Vez: ShikaxIno

Música: Ai nante – Tegoshi Yuya

Boa Leitura!!!

_

* * *

_

**Ai nante**

Shikamaru via Ino dormir em seus braços tranqüilamente. Não sabia nem como e o por que daquilo ter acontecido,não que Shikamaru nunca desejasse tê-la nos braços,mas tudo estava tão confuso na mente dele e ele queria esclarecer tudo,mas não antes de ficar admirando o rosto angelical de Ino descansando. Sem dúvidas,amava aquela mulher,e ao menos que acontecesse alguma catástrofe como a destruição da raça humana,ele esqueceria dela,e tinha a certeza que ela também se sentia da mesma forma.

Sorriu ao poder contemplar aqueles olhos azuis se revelando lentamente diante dos seus olhos,além do sorriso,o que ele mais amava na Ino eram os olhos tão azuis e límpidos como um dia de verão. Para ele,Ino era o céu,e ele apenas um mortal que admirava esse céu.

_Dore dake aruitekitan darou?_

_**Há quanto tempo estive andando?**_

_Furimuitara namida no ato_

_**Quando me viro,as marcas das lágrimas**_

_Kizutsuke kizutsuki tadoritsuita basho_

_**Cheguei a esse lugar te machucando e me machucando**_

_Ima koko ni kimi ga iru_

_**Agora você está aqui.**_

_Ai nante_

_**Sobre amor**_

_Kimi dake sa_

_**É só você**_

_Itsudemo motome sugite_

_**Sempre te pedi demais**_

_Ai nante_

_**Sobre amor**_

_Kimi nashi ja imi nai yo_

_**Sem você não tem sentido**_

_Ikirarenai_

_**Não consigo viver**_

-Ohayou Shika...

A loira murmurou sorrindo,ao encontrar o olhar do seu amado. Logo se aconchegou mais nos braços de Shikamaru e disse,manhosa.

-Você tem que ir trabalhar hoje também?

Shikamaru acariciava o cabelo sedoso de Ino. Ele desejava continuar a repetir aqueles movimentos até se cansar. O que ele achou que era impossível.

-Sim...Hoje tenho que ir ver a diretora da empresa,ir a algumas reuniões...E você?Tem algum plantão no hospital?

-Hn...Nara Shikamaru...Quando você vai se lembrar que essa loira aqui está grávida e ao seu pedido estou aqui,sem trabalhar?

Shikamaru gostava quando Ino falava com ele daquele jeito. Aquela expressão séria que não combina nada com ela e as mãos na cintura como uma mãe fazia quando o seu filho (ou filha) aprontava algo de errado, fazia com que a cena ficasse bizarra e ele não conseguiu conter a risada.

-Ei Shika,do que você está rindo?

-Nada não Ino.

-Ah fala,só para poder rir junto com você também!

Ino atirou um dos travesseiros na direção do seu marido.

-Estava pensando que você está tendo algumas atitudes de mãe aqui na minha frente...

-Ahhh Shika...Larga de desculpa esfarrapada!

Ino ria junto com ele. Felicidade,era o que ambos sentiam naquele momento. Shikamaru queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

-Preciso me arrumar. Tsunade-sama ficará irada comigo se eu chegar atrasado á reunião.

Shikamaru se levantou da cama e caminhou em direção ao banheiro se arrumar.

_Hontou ni kokoro de aiseteiru no?_

_**Será que estou conseguindo amar de coração?**_

_Ima demo fuan da yo Yeah_

_**Mesmo agora estou inseguro Yeah**_

_Hitorikiri yume no naka tadoritsuita basho_

_**Dentro dos sonhos,sozinho chego ao lugar que eu queria.**_

_Furueteru kimi ga iru yo_

_**Você estava tremendo**_

Shikamaru entrou dentro do seu carro,sorria. A sua vida estava indo muito bem,conseguiu se casar com a mulher que amava,que coincidentemtente era a sua amiga de infância,agora tinham uma casa própria e estavam esperando um filho. Havia motivos para reclamar?Não,não havia.

Shikamaru ligou o seu carro, saiu da garagem,em poucos minutos estava na avenida principal de Tókio. Ao atravessar um cruzamento,não percebeu que um carro desgovernado vinha em sua direção. Quando viu o carro se aproximando,era tarde,o carro havia pêgo o carro do Nara em cheio.

_-Moshi moshi?(Alô) Você é a Nara Ino?_

-Sim,é ela mesma. O que deseja?

_-Aqui é do Hospital de Tókio e...Lamento lhe informar,mas seu marido,Nara Shikamaru sofreu um acidente e está hospitalizado em estado grave._

Ino perdeu as palavras,até derrubou o telefone no chão,sentiu as lágrimas caírem,estava muito preocupada com o seu marido.

_Nakanaide_

_**Não chore**_

_Hanasanai yo_

_**Não vou te soltar**_

_Subete wo nagesute temo_

_**Mesmo jogando tudo fora**_

_Mirai nante_

_**Sobre futuro**_

_Kimi nashi ja mienai yo_

_**Sem você não enxergo**_

_Iranai yo_

_**Eu não quero**_

Ino corria nos corredores do Hospital,queria vê-lo,queria abraçá-lo,queria ter certeza de que a enfermeira havia ligado para a casa errada,que era para outra Nara Ino e outro Nara Shikamaru. Mas Ino Sabia que eles eram os únicos a terem esse nome em toda Tókio.

Chegou na ala do UTI. Viu o seu amado respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. Sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Não acreditava no que via.

"_Isso é um pesadelo. Daqui a pouco vou acordar e ver Shika me aninhando em seus braços..."_

Colocou as mãos no vidro da UTI. Queria ver aqueles olhos se abrirem o mais rápido o possível.

-Sra. Nara?

Ino se virou em direção á voz. Era o médico encarregado em cuidar do Shikamaru.

-O que...O que meu marido...O que houve com ele?

-Ele está em coma devido ao choque que sofreu no acidente,está com ferimentos graves e não sabemos se ele voltará a andar se ele sobreviver.

-Quer dizer que...O seu estado é grave?

Mais lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da Ino. Não podia ser! Justo com ela!

_Asa no hiizashi ni_

_**No sol**_

_Kimi no negao to tereta egao de_

_**Ao ver o seu rosto sonolento e sorridente**_

_Ureshiku nareru kara_

_**Consigo ficar feliz.**_

_Sonna hibi wo kanjita ai yo_

_**Gostaria de sentir isso todo o dia**_

_Eien ni_

_**Para sempre**_

_Tun,,,Tun...Tun...Tu...Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii...._

Os aparelhos anunciavam que a vida de Shikamaru havia chegado ao fim. Porém,os médicos faziam de tudo para reanimá-lo. Ino assistia a tudo como se aquela cena não estivesse acontecendo bem diante dos seus olhos. Ino mantinha as suas mãos na sua barriga,já grandes,e mais lágrimas escorrriam pelo rosto da jovem loira,ela fechou os olhos,não querendo mais ver aquela cena.

Depois de momentos agonizantes se passando diante dos olhos dela,um dos médicos tocou os ombros de Ino,e ao abrir os olhos e olhar para o médico,ele balançou a cabeça de uma forma negativa. Era o fim para ela.

-Sinto muito Sra. Nara...Tentamos o possível para salvá-lo.

Ino já não sentia mais o chão sob os seus pés. Sentia que estava caindo de um penhasco.

_Ai nante_

_**Sobre amor**_

_Kimi dake sa_

_**Só você.**_

_Itsudemo motome sugite_

_**Sempre pedi demais**_

_Ai nante_

_**Sobre amor**_

_Kimi nashi ja imi nai yo_

_**Sem você,não tem sentido**_

_Ikirarenai_

_**Não consigo viver.**_

Amigos e familiares choravam,lamentavam pela perda de um homem íntegro,inteligente,simplesmente preguiçoso demais para alcançar altos cargos e muito gentil e amável com a esposa. Ino estava completamente de preto,e sempre estava sendo amparada pelos seus amigos e seus familiares.

-Chouji...Não sei mais o que eu faço sem o Shika...

-Calma Ino...Sei que ele estará sempre ao seu lado,e acho que você também sente isso.

Chouji abraçou a sua amiga,tentando confortá-la,mas ela simplesmente não parava de chorar.

_Nara Shikamaru_

_22-09-80(não tenho certeza da data de nascimento dele xD)_

_31-01-10_

_Saudades da esposa,amigos e familiares._

Ino fora uma das últimas a deixar o cemitério. Ainda segurava uma rosa branca nas mãos dela,agora completamente sem vida. Sakura estava ao seu lado,e não sabia o que falar para a sua amiga naquele momento de dor.

_Aishitemo aishikirenai,oooh_

_**Amando ,mas não consigo amar**_

_Mirai nante_

_**Sobre o futuro**_

_Kimi nashi ja mienai yo_

_**sem você não consigo ver**_

_Iranai yo._

_**Não quero**_

Mesmo com o nascimento de seu filho,Makoto,Ino não conseguia voltar a sua vida normal antes da morte de seu marido.

Foi então que ela resolveu fazer uma coisa que mudaria completamente o rumo da sua vida e a do seu filho.

-Inoo porcaa...Vim te visitar!

Sakura abrira a porta da casa de Ino juntamente com Naruto,e soltaram as sacolas que estavam em suas mãos e arregalaram os olhos. Sakura levou as mãos para a sua boca. Naruto a abraçou.

Ino estava morta. Ela havia se suicidado. Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que via. Ela abriu e fechou o olhos para ter certeza. Mas via a mesma cena. Ino pendurada pelo pescoço e usava o vestido que ganhara de Shikamaru. Naruto escutou Makoto chorar e os dois foram até ele e ao lado dele havia uma carta. Sakura pediu ao Naruto que ligasse para a polícia.

A rosada abriu a carta tremendo.

_**Hey Testuda!**_

_**Sei que ficará assustada com o que encontrar,mas mesmo com o nascimento do meu filho,ainda sinto a falta de alguma coisa. Foi por isso que resolvi ir vê-lo...**_

_**Sei que é uma viagem sem volta,mas é o preço que estou disposta para pagar se for para vê-lo...**_

_**Me desculpa por tudo,obrigada por tudo e quero que você me faça um último favor. Pare de enrolar o Naruto,case-se com ele e quero que vocês dois cuidem bem do nosso filho.**_

_**Tenho certeza de que vocês serão bons pais para o Makoto-chan.**_

_**A gente se vê lá em cima Testuda!**_

_**Beijos da sua adorada Porquinha.**_

**.Owari.**

**Nussa!!**Pensei que ia chora junto com Ino quando matei o Shika dela...Espero que tenham gostado apesar do final trágico dos dois...Não tenho muito a dizer,só que escutar NewS é vida,os direitos autorais para as devidas pessoas e agradecer as pessoas que perdem o seu tempo do dia para lerem a minhas songs e principalmente a aqueles que param para escrever uma review para mim...

Beijoss!!

Até a próxima!!

DeatH


	5. Yorokobi no Uta

Yooo minna!!Vim aí com outra song para vocês!!Para quebar um pouco o ar "News" resolvi usar a música do KAT-TUN que particular mente AMO!!!Tá um pequeno spoiler para vocês!Gaara Skatistaaaa xD

Espero que curtam!

Casal da Vez:GaaxHina

Música:Yorokobi no Uta - KAT-TUN

Boa Leitura!!!

_

* * *

_

_**Yorokobi no Uta**_

Gaara andava de skate pelas ruas de Aomori. Queria vê-la,não interessava se o pai dela ia matá-lo se o visse no quarto da sua filha,tinha a necessidade de vê-la mais uma vez,antes de ir embora para Oosaka. Seus olhos verdes viam atentamente o caminho que ele fazia,para não entrar na rua errada novamente. Não queria ver Ino em seu pé tão cedo. Aquela loira sabia ser irritante quando queria. Seus olhos ficaram aliviados ao ver que a casa de Ino estava vazia naquele horário. Seria um problema a menos para ele. Virou a esquina,para dar de cara com aquela mansão tão conhecida por ele. Um dos raros sorrisos surgiu nos lábios do Sabaku. Viu que carro nenhum estava na garagem da casa dela. Poderia conversar com ela com calma,sem que ela o apressasse para ir embora para não serem pêgos pelo pai.

Pulou o portão depois que escondeu o skate no lugar de sempre. Aquela situação já durava há meses,desde que o pai dela o proibiu de vê-la,por o achar indgno de tocar na sua filha.

Mas Gaara sabia que fora afastado da Hinata por um motivo:Ele era pobre,não tinha posses o suficiente para ficar a altura da Hyuuga. Para Hinata,bastava só ter o amor dele,mas para o pai dela,isso não era o suficiente,pois o dinheiro,a tradição e o poder que a família tinha era mais importante para dar continuidade.

_Aishiteru Aishiteru_

_**Eu te amo eu te amo.**_

_Sore igai mitsukaranai_

_**Eu não posso encontrar nenhumas outras palavras**_

_Aishiteru Aishiteru_

_**Eu te amo eu te amo.**_

_Ikisaki wa doko demo ii_

_**Eu não me importo onde nós vamos**_

_Kono kisha de mieru mirai ni_

_**O futuro onde nós podemos enxergardeste trem**_

_Owaranai uta_

_**Esta canção que não termina**_

_Ikiteru tada sore dake de_

_**Nós estamos vivos apenas com este fato simples**_

_Kimi to hashiitte yukou_

_**Eu correreicom você**_

_Kiesou na kiss de atatamete_

_**Aquecer-me com seu beijo desvanecendo**_

_Kyou wa koko de nemuritai_

_**Eu desejo dormir aqui hoje**_

Escalou facilmente até o quarto dela com a ajuda de uma enorme árvore em frente a janela dela. Empurrou-as devagar,sabia que estaria aberta. Depois que as visitas noturnas começaram,Hinata sempre deixava a janela aberta. Sorriu ao ver Hinata ali,deitada na sua cama escutando música,estava de olhos fechados,mas sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Se deitou ao seu lado,e pegou a mão da morena,fazendo-a abrir os olhos e sorrir timidamente para ele.

-Estava me esperando?

Gaara sabia da resposta,mas por costume,acabou perguntando.

-Sim Gaara-kun...

Hinata fechou os olhos novamente,prestando atenção na música. Gaara fez o mesmo. Ficaram desse jeito por muito tempo,de olhos fechados,deitados e com as mãos entrelaçadas.

-Hinata...Preciso falar uma coisa para você. -Gaara disse,ainda de olhos fechados.

-O que é Gaara-kun?

-Eu soube hoje que preciso voltar para Oosaka.

Hinata abriu os olhos,assustada,se sentou na cama e Gaara fez o mesmo,olhando naqueles olhos perolados e hipnotizantes da Hyuuga.

-Mas...Como isso?

-Meus pais querem que eu volte.

Os olhos de Gaara tinham um brilho melancólico. Não queria se afastar dela,não queria ser privado de ver os olhos perolados da qual ele tanto gostava,nem da risadas dela,sorriso gentil e o mais importante:dos beijos doces dela.

Hinata abraçou o ruivo. Também não queria ficar longe dele. Estava sofrendo muito pelo pai dela não permitir o namoro dos dois,não queria ficar longe daqueles olhos verde-água,do raros sorrisos dele,de vê-lo andando no skate,de vê-lo sem graça depois de ser elogiado e o modo que ele a via depois dos beijos.

_Aishiteru(Say what?) Aishiteru_

_**Eu te amo(Dizer o que?) Eu te amo**_

_Moshi kimi ga kirawaretemo_

_**Mesmo se todos não gostar de você**_

_Aishiteru aishiteru_

_**Eu te amo eu te amo**_

_Hitogomi de furueteiru_

_**Está tremendo dentre a multidão**_

_Kaeru basho nakushita kimo wo_

_**Você, que perdeu o lugar para voltar**_

_Mamoritai kara(Kiss me baby)_

_**Eu quero proteger (Me beije,querida)**_

Gaara fez Hinata olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Deu um beijo na testa dela,depois na bochecha,fazendo a Hinata fechar os olhos. Gaara se aproximou do ouvido da Hinata,sussurrando.

-Eu te amo minha querida.

Hinata sorriu. Passou um dos braços nos ombros dele e passou a mão dela no rosto de Gaara,antes de puxá-lo para um beijo demorado e apaixonado. Gaara passou as mãos na cintura dela,e fez com que ela ficasse em seu colo,sem desgrudar os seus lábios com os dela.

-Eu te amo mais que tudo.

Hinata confessou,sorrindo depois que se separaram por falta de ar. Gaara sorriu de volta,porém voltou a sua expressão normal,para passar para uma expressão pensativa. Fazendo com que a morena ficasse curiosa.

-No que está pensando Gaara-kun?

-Estava pensando em nós...Não quero ficar sem você um dia sequer Hinata...E você também tem a mesma opnião que a minha?

-Sim,mas...O que você pretende?

_Hontou no koe_

_**A voz verdadeira **_

_Me ni mienai_

_**Carrega a beleza **_

_Utsukushisa wo daite_

_**que nós não podemos ver**_

_Nakisou na toki wa omoidashite_

_**Quando você está para chorar,lembre-se**_

_Chanto ore ga iru kara_

_**Eu sempre estou aqui**_

-Que tal fugir comigo?Nós pegaremos o último trem de hoje,faremos as malas enquanto esse trem não sai e saímos daqui de Aomori!Hinata,assim ficamos felizes longe daqui,sem termos de nos separar e sem ter o seu pai te repreendendo por preferir a mim do que o seu primo,eu sei que está sendo odiada pela sua família por já ter dormido comigo antes de se casar com aquele cara.

Hinata escutava o que o Gaara dizia de uma forma pensativa e analisava aquela situação. Amava Gaara mais do que tudo,não podia negar,mas não sabia se aquilo era o certo para se fazer.

-Gaara-kun...Não sei se é certo...Estou muito feliz com o seu convite,mas não sei se devo...

-Hinata...-Gaara passou uma das mãos no rosto delicado de Hinata.

-Gaara-kun...Meu pai...O meu pai seria capaz de te caçar e quando te achar te matar sem dó e sem perdão.

Garra ás vezes se esquecia que ela era filha de um yakuza e também pensava muito racionalmente quando não precisava.

-Quando você parte?-Hinata perguntou,para acabar com o silêncio que se estabeleceu entre os dois.

-Semana que vem. -Gaara se levantou da enorme cama da Hyuuga e foi direção à janela. Hinata o seguiu até a janela,sabia que ele ia embora. -Você vai voltar antes de ir embora?

-...Não sei Hinata...

Antes do Gaara terminar ou começar a falar alguma coisa,Hinata havia o beijado novamente,Gaara fechou os olhos novamente,abroveitando e se desfrutando dos doces lábios da Hyuuga que o tanto embriagavam.

-...Até logo Gaara-kun...

-Adeus Hinata.

Gaara olhou novamente para a sua amada. Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Gaara teve vontade de deitá-la novamente na cama dela. Porém,retirou aqueles pensamentos da sua mente. Abraçou-a,passou as mãos nos cabelos dela,deu um último beijo e se retirou daquela mansão que ele sabia que nunca mais voltaria a pisar lá.

_Aishiteru aishiteru_

_**Eu te amo eu te amo**_

_Kimi ga iru subarashisugiru_

_**Você está aqui isso é maravilhoso**_

_Aishiteru aishiteru_

_**Eu te amo eu te amo**_

_Aishiteru..._

_**Eu te amo**_

_Tomaranee~_

_**Não pára...**_

Gaara pegava o último trem que ia para Oosaka naquele dia. Sentia a falta dos lábios doces da Hyuuga,porém,depois daquele dia,não fora mais vê-la,sabia que seria doroloso vê-la novamente e não poder tê-la só para ele até quando o tempo permitisse.

"_Hinata...Por que fui me apaixonar por você?"_

Gaara se lembrava do dia em que se conheceram. Eles se conheceram num campeonato de skate,ela estava lá para torcer para o seu melhor amigo,Kiba,e por acaso Gaara era amigo do moreno,e foram apresentado por ele. Depois de alguns esbarrões ao acaso e alguns nem tanto assim,começaram a ficar e quando isso passou para um estágio mais sério,foram conversar com o pai dela,porém fora ameaçado de matá-lo por já ter tirado a virgindade da Hinata e por não ter nenhum porder,nenhuma influencia na sociedade. Foi nesse dia que soube que a família dela era da yakuza. Mas mesmo assim,não conseguia odiá-la e nem esquecê-la,levando-o a encontrá-la as escondidas. E isso durou meses até aquele dia.

"_Hinata...Queria tanto tê-la nos meus braços novamente...Você é a minha primeira e única mulher."_

Gaara fechou os olhos,cochilando até chegar em Oosaka.

_Ikiteru tada sore dake de_

_**Nós estamos vivos apenas com este fato simples**_

_Kimi to hashiitte yukou_

_**Eu correrei junto com você **_

_Kiesou na kiss de atatamete_

_**Aquecer-me acima com seu beijo desvanecendo-se**_

_Kyou wa koko de nemuru_

_**Eu vou dormir aqui hoje**_

_Hontou no koe_

_**A voz verdadeira **_

_Me ni mienai_

_**abraça a beleza **_

_Utsukushisa wo daite_

_**que nós não podemos ver**_

_Nakisou na toki wa omoidashite_

_**Quando você quer chorar,recorde isto :**_

_Chanto ore ga iru kara_

_**Você tem-me**_

_Zutto soba ni iru kara_

_**Eu estou com você para sempre**_

Gaara desceu do trem,e a estação estava vazia,devido ao horário,andava em passos lentos,com a mochila nas suas costas,e as malas nas suas mãos,andava de cabeça baixa.

-Gaara-kun!

Gaara não acreditava no que acabara de escutar. Resou para que não fosse um sonho. Se virou em direção á voz,e vira a Hinata sorridente com algumas malas na mão. Arregalou os olhos,deixou as malas no chão e foi correndo em direção á ela. A abraçou fortemente. Não acreditava que o seu desejo havia se tornado realidade. Estava feliz,mais feliz do que nunca.

-O que aconteceu?Por que...Como você chegou aqui?-Disse,se desfazendo do abraço.

-Ahh...É bem simples. Sabe...Gaara-kun...Meu pai me expulsou de casa. Aí vim atrás de você.

-Mas...Por que ele te expulsou de casa?

-...É bem...Estou grávida.

Gaara abraçou novamente. Se já estava feliz por vê-la novamente,ficou mais feliz com a notícia. Finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Ficar com a sua amada Hinata.

**.Owari.**

Yaaay!!!Consegui terminar!Foi difícil escrever essa,realmente,GaaxHina não é a minha praia,apesar de gostar desse casal. XD Felicidade é o que não faltou nessa song comparado com a outra que postei anteriormente. XD Espero que tenham gostado dessa tentativa minha de escrever GaaxHina e da escolha da música.

Beijos no coração genteee!!!

Até logo!


End file.
